showbizpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Billy Bob's Bear-a-dise Tropical Jamboree
Images and Videos Could images and videos of the Bear-a-Dise Traveling Show be uploaded to this wiki? I don't know how to upload images and videos, however. On the other hand, I can give links to find the images and videos. http://www.showbizpizza.com/photos/rae/bearadice/index.html - These images are from 2004. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lv8q8epbJVw - This video shows the band preforming at the Kentucky State Fair back in 2012. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_g3YRq-uV4 - This video shows the band preforming at the Kentucky State Fair back in 2014. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgBAh_ih2jk - This video also shows the band at the 2014 Kentucky State Fair. -- 20:53, June 2, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :Well, links for the videos have been put on the article. However, I want to have images on the article as well. A few images can be found on ShowBizPizza.com on the link above. I guess a few more images will have to be stills from the three videos. -- 19:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::I just found three more videos of the Bear-a-Dise Traveling Show! They are from the St. Joseph County Fair in South Bend, Indiana in 2013, the Kentucky State Fair in 2015, and the Big E Fair in Springfield, Massachusetts in 2015. Links to the videos are below me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMEYpoiSRmM - This video shows the band playing at the St. Joseph County Fair in South Bend, Indiana in 2013. The band is singing "I've Got Friends in Low Places". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufcLE6C0364 - This video shows the band preforming at the Kentucky State Fair in 2015. The band is in slightly better condition, but is still in poor compared to most other Rock-afire Explosion shows. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1YK21xSEGQ - This video is from 2015. They are singing "Elvira". -- 20:00, October 9, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :::Thank you for adding the videos to the article, TaylorxxWolfie! Also a thanks to ShowBiz Archive for adding an image! All we need to do now is add the other two videos of this Rock-afire traveling show that are in the links above me. -- 20:30, November 5, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::::ShowBiz Pizza Fail 5.0 has been uploaded to YouTube! Could it be put on the article? The link is below me. ::::https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkN0-PVjhp4 - ShowBiz Pizza Fail 5.0 Rehab Edition. The band is singing "I've Got Friends in Low Places". ::::-- 17:30, July 6, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :::::Done. Santademon (talk) 23:43, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Alright then, thanks Santademon! -- 14:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Current Status of Animatronics Upon viewing older and recent videos on YouTube, I've decided to add how well and poorly the animatronics of the Bear-a-dise Traveling Show has been doing over the past few years and recently mechanically. Sources from viewings on YouTube. * Mitzi Mozzarella: In 2012, Mitzi wore a bikini. Most of her animatronic looked fine, except in two areas, which were here hands and right eye. Her hands appeared to be damaged and flopping around every time she moved around. Here right eye appeared that it wouldn't open. By 2013, Mitzi's bikini was replaced with a dress. She still had a problem with right eye and both of her hands and part of her arms were more damaged than before. In 2014, along with the problems listed above, Mitzi couldn't even move her eyes or mouth. They were stuck in an opened-eyed and opened-mouth position, respectively. In 2015, Mitzi's conditions improved in some areas and became worse in others. For example, her eyes and mouth could operate normally again. However, at the Kentucky State Fair in early 2015, her hands were badly damaged. By the time the Bear-a-dise show was at the Big E in Springfield, Massachusetts in early fall 2015, here damaged hands were removed and were replaced by brown mannequin hands. At the Kentucky State Fair in 2016, Mitzi looks pretty much the same as she did last year. However, the wig appears to be hanging off the left side of her head. Her right eye is also stuck closed like it was back in 2012. * Fatz Geronimo: In 2012, Fatz was lucky to even move his mouth once or twice during a song. His right eye would also stay shut for a long period of time. It also appears that his latex mask has worn out over the years. I don't remember a mask where Fatz appeared to be smiling. In 2013, his conditions were pretty much the same as they were in 2012. In 2014, Fatz's condition worsened. He could no longer blink or move his mouth. At the Kentucky State Fair in early 2015, Fatz went back to being like he was in 2012, only moving his mouth once or twice during a song and his right eye would stay shut for a long period of time. His left foot, which taps to the music, appears to be damaged. By the time the Bear-a-Dise show was at the Big E in Springfield, Massachusetts in early fall 2015, Fatz could no longer close his eyes. His mouth was also put into a position where it wouldn't randomly open during a song. At the Kentucky State Fair in 2016, Fatz looks better than he did a few years ago. His mouth can actually open now and he can sing normally. However, his right eye keeps getting stuck and his foot tap motion on his left foot doesn't work. * Billy Bob: At the Kentucky State Fair in 2012 and at the St. Joseph County Fair in South Bend, Indiana in 2013, Billy Bob look like he's in decent shape. He could still play his guitar fine. In 2014, Billy Bob took a turn for the worse. He couldn't move his mouth and he couldn't play his guitar properly. The inside of his mouth was also very dusty. He also couldn't close his eyes. At the Kentucky State Fair in early 2015, Billy Bob was mostly back to his 2012-2013 self. He could play his guitar properly again and his eyes and mouth could operate normally again. However, there was still two things wrong with him. His mouth was still very dusty and there appeared to be a crack in his latex mask underneath his mouth to the right side. He still looked the same as he did at the Big E in Springfield, Massachusetts later that year. At the Kentucky State Fair in 2016, Billy Bob's guitar strings finally broke and are now flapping around every time he moves. With the strings broken, he no longer has his left hand on the guitar and it is place back so it won't flap around in the wind. Apart from that, the rest of Billy Bob's body looks like it did the previous years. * Birthday Bird: His condition keeps getting worse and worse over the years. He's very dirty, too. * Looney Bird: At the Kentucky State Fair in 2012 and the St. Joseph County Fair in South Bend, Indiana in 2013, Looney Bird appeared to often be in one position and rarely turned around. The plum on the top of his head also appears to be very damaged. In addition to that, his beak also has paint chips. In 2014, Looney Bird was pretty much the only character attempting to sing. Like the two years prior, he often appeared to be in one position and rarely turned around to the other band-mates. He was just stared out into the audience. At the Kentucky State Fair in early 2015, Looney Bird was just the same as the was in the three years prior. He turned around more often, though. However, there was a tear in his latex mash underneath his beak, reveling white stuffing. At the Big E in Springfield, Massachusetts in early fall 2015, he was back to his old self, bouncing around happily. At the Kentucky Ste Fair in 2016, Looney Bird is stuck in an upright position throughout all the songs that are played. However, he can now move his mouth properly so its not just say open when he is singing a verse of a song. He also now wearing a pirate hat on his head. Some notes about this Looney Bird include that his mask look different then other versions of Looney Bird. His beak looks longer than normal versions of him. It could be either a later addition of his mask or the mask from The New Rock-afire Explosion version of him that was stretched out to fit on the classic version of him. Also, since the Bear-a-dise Traveling Show is a Mini-Stage, Beach Bear and Dook LaRue are not on the stage. As a result, Looney would do their lines along with his own. For example, Dook's lines in "Let's Go To Vegas", "They All Asked For You", and "Birthday" were reassigned to Looney Bird to preform. -- 19:45, May 27, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Kentucky State Fair 2016 Video While looking up videos on YouTube last night, I stumbled across a video of the Bear-a-dise show preforming at the Kentucky State Fair this year. Although the video is not from the same Youtuber who uploaded the ShowBiz Pizza Fail videos, it still shows the poor state of the animatronics at this years Kentucky State Fair. Could the video be added to the article? It can be found in the link below me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSg1OQTCUKE -- 14:00, September 19, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :It is done. The uploader actually put a link to this page in the description, which I find quite flattering. ^^ Santademon (talk) 05:52, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::That's quite interesting that the uploader put a link of this article in the video description, Santademon. By the way, thanks for adding the video to the article! -- 12:10, September 20, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Restoration I'm just glad that the Bear-a-Dise Show is gonna be refurbished by Aaron Fechter this winter. It's about time, too! That traveling show has been in a sorry state for years. I stumbled across the news on Retro Pizza Zone last night (link below the comment) and got excited. Hopefully, the restoration goes smoothly. I wish Aaron good luck! http://w11.zetaboards.com/Retro_Pizza_Zone/topic/30065507/1/ -- 13:10, November 4, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian